


In The End

by Emrys_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur dies, Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Canonical Character Death, Gen, I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING, I hate myself for this, Post-Battle of Camlann (Merlin), angsty angst, heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emrys_King/pseuds/Emrys_King
Summary: Arthur is still reeling from Merlin's revelation of his magic. He feels hurt and betrayed, like he doesn't recognize the man before him, but he understands. He truly does. And he knows that Merlin knows he does.In his shocked, vulnerable and wounded state however, he fails to notice the shadow that is Morgana as she tries her final attempt on his life and lucky for him Merlin is there to spare him at least a few more hours by his friend.But Morgana's final words to him send him to the beckoning void not with the final acceptance of his waning time, but with a 'what could have been'.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	In The End

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY FOR DOING THIS!!  
> I mean, I have read works that are even more sorrow inducing and that can make your heart ache, but I tried.

Arthur is propped against the moss covered rocks, panting as his struggles to move away in his vulnerable state aggravate his wounds. The wounds that were brought upon him by a trusted Knight. A Knight who had been loyal to the advancing Witch. 

'My Sister' He thought, his eyes softening from their initial panic to pool with sorrow. 

He looked around frantically but his companion was no where to be seen. Had he finally realized then, that Arthur was not meant to be this mighty ruler, this-this Once and Future King who would unite Albion. He hadn't been able to behave a good mentor to Mordred, who had turned against him, how was he expected to win the love and respect of the citizens and nobility of all of the Five Kingdoms.

It was this tragic reverie that he had been snapped from when Merlin approached Morgana, Excalibur in hand. On his mentioning the origins of the blade he could feel her fright and she turned to him. 

Morgana knew he was dying, but she did not intend for Arthur to pass on peacefully. No, she would ensure he departed with regret plaguing his mind. This was not an act of her cruelty or vengeance, she just wished for him to understand what could have been.

If it hadn't been for him.

"If it wasn't for your birth, Arthur," Her voice betrayed no emotion as she spoke, but her eyes held controlled rage as she cast him a sorrowful yet withering glare. One which was not filled with pure, unadulterated hatred, but with what they held in the past.

Arthur's breath caught as he waited for her to continue. 

"If it wasn't for your coming into this world, none of this would have happened. I would not have turned into this monster you now see me as and an innumerable lives would not have been unjustly lost for who they were or who they chose to be. Their deaths are on your waning conscience, brother, as it should be." And with that she spun around and impaled herself with the blade held in Merlin's palms. 

She held the warlock's gaze and a silent communication of anger and forgiveness seemed to pass between them as her legs gave out beneath her and the final breath left her body. Merlin lay her gently on the ground before standing straight.

Arthur was still staggered by Morgana's final words, memories of Morgause and his temporarily returned mother flashing before his closed eyes. She had been honest.

Of course, it would not be the first time someone had flawed Arthur and he had on many occasions questioned whether his father, too, blamed him for the death of his beloved. He had caused so much pain and despair.

It was only then that Arthur realized what bothered him most. In every situation where his judgement had been questioned or he had questioned himself and his worth, there was always one to defend him and stand up for and to him.

And that someone now stood over his sister's lifeless body and stared at him with tears in his eyes but not making a sound.

Because, prophecy aside and despite knowing that if Arthur hadn't been born then he himself would not have existed, Merlin couldn't bring himself to lie to his King. He couldn't dispute Morgana's statement.

And in the end, Arthur could't find it in himself to resent the other man for it.

T H E E N D

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it. Comment.  
> If you hated it. Comment.  
> If you hate me after reading it. Comment.
> 
> I appreciate it. :D


End file.
